


Never, Ever

by fluffenpuffs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crimes & Criminals, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffenpuffs/pseuds/fluffenpuffs
Summary: A tiring Monday.Crazy workloads.And somehow Tsukishima Kei is feeling sore in certain parts of his body.Then the strange text messages from the unknown number made his brain replaying some scenes from the previous night.Tall figure. Messy black haired man. His deep, hard panting breaths echoed in Kei's mind.And Kei knows, he messed up.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. The Strange Text Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again from Shuu! 
> 
> I'm back with a KuroTsuki AU, this story inspired by the NCIS series. I hope you enjoy reading my writings!

“Going home already, Special Agent Tsukishima?”

Kei doesn’t stop packing his work-related stuffs into his briefcase, he simply nods his head at the question. “Yeah, I had enough of Monday. See you tomorrow, Sergeant Lee.” He waves one of his co-workers off as he walks over the door, getting out of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS) headquarter building. 

Los Angeles’ evening breeze blows gently against his skin, Kei stops midway when his phone buzzes hardly in his pocket. He quickly picks it up and his temple slightly winced while he stares at his phone screen. A text message from an unknown number.

  
  


**Unknown Number [8:05 PM]**

Thanks for the last night, Moonshine.

[8:06 PM] Wrong number?

**Unknown Number [8:06 PM]**

Hm? Us in the king size, you already forgot about it?

[8:07 PM] ????????

  
  


“What the fuck?” Kei curses. He furiously taps on the screen, replying the text that most likely a prank. But which dumbass wants to pull a prank on a federal agent? Then other reply comes almost too immediately, it doesn’t give Kei a chance to breathe.

  
  


**Unknown Number [8:07 PM]**

You were adorable when you came tho

  
  


Kei is choked at the words. No, no way. It’s impossible for Kei to mess things up, let alone to make a mistake. He pushes his brain to work harder, trying his best to gather every pieces of memory he had. Something feels not quite right.

Kei tries to think positively. Maybe it’s just a tiring Monday. With crazy workloads as an agent, maybe he just stressed out. But somehow, Kei feels sore in certain parts of his body. Is there any correlations between the strange text messages that came to Kei’s phone and the pain he felt? He winces again and his brain replaying some scenes from the previous night.

Tall figure. Messy black-haired man. His deep, hard panting breaths echoed in Kei’s mind. And Kei knows he messed up. Did he get laid while he was drunk?

  
  


[8:08 PM] WHO THE HELL ARE YOU??

  
  


Kei's face goes pale. He would never have a fling. Not when he's not in an undercover project.

But fuck, he _did_ go to a bar with clouded mind... Then what happened afterwards?? He can't even remember how did he get home.

He snapshots the text messages and sends it to Yamaguchi. He's one of the best intelligence analyst NCIS have so he can track down the number and find the prankster. Yeah, Yamaguchi is his best of the best bestfriend, Kei has nothing to be worry about.

  
  


[8:25 PM] Hey Yamaguchi

I need you

[a photo attached]

  
  


With a heaviest sigh he ever made on a chilly Monday night, Kei drives his Porsche home. Well, it can be a quiet journey if Yamaguchi doesn't make his phone ringing violently. His freckled-face friends' voice echoing within the cabin right after he slides the green button.

"TSUKKI, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"That's the thing I'd like to know, Yamaguchi. Did I lose my self-control last weekend?" Kei grunts lowly. He presses the horn when a motorcycle overtakes his car, causing him lower his window and shouts, "PAY ATTENTION, YOU DRUNK-ASS!"

"Yeah, and don't bring a stranger into your condo when you're drunk. You messed up, Tsukki."

Kei only sighs at the sharp tone Yamaguchi made, there's a long pause before he finally replies, "I can't even remember who he was... All I can remember is the way he held me. He was tall, but not taller than me. His hair looked like a mess but... It was softer than I expected!"

Kei can hear his bestfriend growling in the end of the line but he chooses to ignore it. "And he had such a nice voice. It was deep, calming voice. Also, I can't forget his nice moan."

"I'M HANGING UP."

Kei hisses, he doesn't expect Yamaguchi, of all people, would cut him off just like that. Well maybe he overteased his bestfriend. Let's just send him a proper apology message and Kei's phone rings.

He pulls over his car to the nearest convenience store and unlocks his phone. It's from Yamaguchi.

  
  


**Yamaguchi T [8:40 PM]**

You know, Tsukki

Finding out who was your ons partner isn't included in my job description

[8:43 PM] But Yamaguchi

It keeps bugging my mind, I'm afraid I can't fully concentrate working on the case

**Yamaguchi T [8:45 PM]**

Because he was tall, messy black haired man with a deep nice moan?

[8:46 PM] I thought we were friends?

  
  


Yamaguchi leaves the last text Kei sent on read and Kei knows he messed up for the second time in his life. Fuck Monday!


	2. The First Meeting?

Kei doesn't get to sleep at all. He regrets that he spent the whole night by recollecting his minds, scrolling the contacts on his phone, wishing he could find a clue about the sender of the text. But he ends up slamming his face down the mattress when the sun rises.

"Fuuuuck. I can't do this."

He gets up from the king-sized bed, throwing his green dinosaurs blanket away from his body. He stands over the bed and crosses his arms before his chest. The bedsheet looks different than the last weekend. Did he already change it? But when?

" _Cause she walk like a boss, talk like a boss—_ "

Kei doesn't wait his phone rings much longer, he quickly grab it and mutters quietly, "Well, she is..."

"Did you say something, Agent Tsukishima?" A soft voice greets him from the end of the line, but Kei can feel the edge behind it. Shimizu Kiyoko is the last person in the world he wants to mess up with. "No, Ma'am. I unconsciously talked to my TV." 

"Alright. Listen, Tsukishima-kun, I need you to pick a few things up before you get back here into the OSP." 

OSP stands for the Office of Special Projects, the official name of the place he works at. But Kei personally, prefers to call his workplace with HQ. He fidgets around his room, keeping his phone pressed between his left ear and his shoulder as he listen to Shimizu's morning talk. "There will be a new expert joining our team, starting from today. I entrust him to you, Tsukishima-kun. He's the same age as Oikawa, I believe you could get along just fine."

Then the phone call ends. Kei takes a deep, heavy breath as he gets himself ready to work. It doesn't take too long until he pulls his car out of his garage and drives to the HQ.

Kei arrives five minutes later than he expected. Well, Shimizu asked him to stop by several places and pick few things up. Yeah, it includes a folding table, a giant volleyball plush and a fucking thick encyclopedia of fishes. Seems like the HQ just obtained an interesting additional member.

"Ooops. I'm so sorry that you have to bring my stuffs in—" 

Kei finds his knees weakened when someone whispers the words fucking too close to his ear. He has a hunch that it isn't the first time he heard such a nice voice. He brushes the random thought away and replies, "Well yeah, you better pick them up as soon as possible. My arms are about to come off my shoulders."

When the big boxes are removed from his arms, Kei is greeted by a cat-like grin and it irks him deep down inside. Maybe it's because he lacks of sleep and caffeine, so he can't control his mood. 

"Why are you grinning? Is there something on my face?" Kei snaps, but the tall man in front of him keeps grinning like an idiot. 

"No. Nothing. I think your face is... quite my type."

Kei's jaw falls down and the person who caused it merely chuckling as he walks to his desk. He can only stand by the door as he is still trying to process the whole thing, then the man calls him out. "My name is Kuroo Tetsurou. Nice to meet you, Kei. Please take a good care of me."

The man has a nice eyesight. He can easily read Kei's nametag even though they're five meters apart. Wait, but did he just call him by Kei? Judging from his name, Kei thought Kuroo is a Japanese, but he forgot about which one is the surname?

"Tsukishima. Everyone call me Tsukishima. I don't think we're close enough to call each others with given name." Kei puts both of his hands by the waist, glaring sharply at Kuroo, which responded by the latter with a wolf whistle.

"Aww, suck. I lost my chance to call you Kei at the first attempt?" Kuroo frowns and puts his stuffs on his desk. The man opens his mouth but Shimizu butts into their conversation. "Gentlemen? Come into my office in two minutes, please."

Kuroo nods his head politely before he walks toward Kei's direction. Kei expects him to go straight to Shimizu's office, but the man beats him up. "Your complexion looks bad. The last time I saw you, you looked fascinating."

Another jawdrop, then a few seconds later Kei fumbles his phone out of his pocket, sending Yamaguchi a very urgent text message.

[10:40 AM] Yamaguchi  
S.O.S

 **Yamaguchi T [10:42 AM]**  
If this about your tall, messy black haired man who moaned nicely over your ear, I'm not gonna reply

[10:43 AM] But you just did??

 **Yamaguchi T [10:43 AM]**  
You're lucky that I love you, Tsukki  
So, have you find him?

[10:44 AM] Almost  
And I need your help  
Kuroo Tetsurou  
Please get me everything you could find about him

  
**Yamaguchi T [10:45 AM]**  
WHAT?  
Why him?  
Tsukki, don't tell me??

[10:45 AM] Later, Yamaguchi  
I need to confirm something first before letting you to scold me

 **Yamaguchi T [10:46 AM]**  
Once again  
You're lucky, Tsukki

[10:46 AM] Nice rhyme, Yamaguchi  
Oh, one more thing  
Is he really a Japanese, like us?

 **Yamaguchi T [10:47 AM]**  
????

[10:47 AM] Because he called me Kei instead of Tsukishima

 **Yamaguchi T [10:48 AM]**  
Working on it  
I'm going to give you a best scolding you ever had, Tsukki


	3. The pieces started to connect itself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei's curiosity, Kuroo's playfulness and the inconvenient truth?

The moment Kei steps out of the head's office, he feels like he finally able to breathe again. Forty five minutes never feel that long in his life. He proceeds to walk down the stairs, but then he stops midway. There are lot of things bugging his mind ever since Shimizu call the two of them for a long short brief, and he can't hold it anymore. 

"I know you were lying about your reason joining NCIS. You can live your life as a prestigious doctor, but why do you chose this path?"

Kei raises an eyebrow as he brings up their conversation back in Shimizu's office. Kuroo shrugs, elbowing Kei's side before he walking down the stairs. "I just want to help people, even when they're no longer breathing. That's why I chose to be a coroner. What is this? Are you curious about me now, Special Agent Tsukishima?" His voice is full of amusement, causing Kei frowned at the question.

"Stop being delusional. Why should I be curious about you, Dr. Kuroo?" He deadpans, earning a loud chuckle from the other man.

"I can give you a list of reason why you should be curious about me, but... We have a case to be solved, Kei." Kuroo gives him a wink and Kei responds him with a bored stare. He keeps staring as if he wants to burn Kuroo alive with his eyes.

"Okay okay, stop looking at me like that." Kuroo lifts both hands up. "I'm afraid you'll wake up the beast inside me," the raven head licks his bottom lip and continues, "... with those passionate eyes."

Kei swears if he has a superpower, he would break the staircase and throw it onto Kuroo's playful face. But God saves him because Kei's phone rings loudly and he has to answer it. "Tsukishima's here. What can I help you, Dr. Akaashi?"

"I found something inside Mrs. Keith's photo album. Would you mind to take a look and give me your suspicion?"

Kei rushes to his desk, slams his MacBook open to check his inbox. But he finds nothing. "Dr. Akaashi, may I know where can I see it?"

"Ah, it's in Kuroo-san's phone, I think? Or, wait a minute- Koutarou, you haven't copy the file from Kuroo-san, have you??"

Kei snaps his head toward Kuroo's direction and the man gives him a questioning look, making Kei mouthed a silent, 'check your phone' and back talking to Akaashi on the phone. "I'm gonna check it out, Dr. Akaashi. Thank you for letting me know."

"I was supposed to inform you right away, but Kuroo-san told me that you might be resting at home... Last weekend was rough for you and your team, so he decided to join NCIS sooner than his actual schedule."

There's a pause on the end of line, and Kei feels like he's missing something. "But I was working yesterday..." Kei stops and glares at Kuroo, the latter merely shrugs his shoulder as he sits on his desk, phone and tablet on both hands. "Thanks for your call, Dr. Akaashi. I'll contact you again later."

Kei presses the red button on his phone, puts in on his briefcase and briskly walks over Kuroo's desk. "I don't know what is your intention, Dr. Kuroo, but... hiding something from a federal agent can be considered as an action against the law, you can lose your licence or worse, I can send you into the jail."

"Wow, wow. Hold on there. What this is about?" Kuroo jumps off his desk so his face is just a few inches from Kei's. "You knew something about Mrs. Keith's photo album and then suddenly joined NCIS, it feels weird to me. And one more question, how could you know how rough it was for us last weekend? Who the hell are you?"

Kuroo sighs heavily as he pinches the bridge of his nose. He looks, relieved? Of what? Kei is about to open his mouth to spill another words, but Kuroo beats him. "You got the wrong order, anyway. Two months ago, I accepted the promotion but I had to deal with my patients before I moved out. I knew Mrs. Keith because his husband was Akaashi's patient. So when Akaashi called me and said something happened to the couple, I rushed to the crime scene and saw NCIS was all over the place. About the photo album, I crashed on Akaashi's house yesterday's morning. I thought, I'd let my new boss know about it the day I joined in."

Kei blinks. Kuroo talks too fast that even his usually fast-working brain couldn't process it. "You were there?"

Kuroo's face fall down. "Are you kidding me?" Kei shakes his head with a confused look on his face, he has no clue why does Kuroo look so disappointed with his question.

"Forgot it already. Gosh, was it always hot in here??" Kuroo steps backward, loosening his tie and unbuttoning the first two of his shirt as he throws himself on the chair. Kei is furrowing his brows as he glances at Kuroo's direction, the latter is currently busy with his tablet with a visible pout on his face. "Your timing is off. The AC has just broken down yesterday and the technician only works on Thursday. Back to the topic, I need to see Mrs. Keith's photo album."

Kei takes a step forward, bending his tall figure across the desk as Kuroo hands him the tablet. The photo album looks neat, fully filled on both sides but as he slides the screen, there's only one photo on the right side in every page. "What's the meaning of this? Are they purposely leaving the page idle so they can fill it later? But judging from the picture... It's a scenery, if you put them on sequence..."

"Like a puzzle pieces." Kuroo completes his words and Kei nods his head in agreement. "Send it to my email so I can print them out and confront it to Mrs. Keith. Please tell Dr. Akaashi that we're gonna pick them up for an interrogation." Kei straightens his back and ready to get back on his desk when Kuroo whistles.

"What?"

"Bossy as always." Kei frowns at the comment. "What do you mean?" He squints at Kuroo and his eyes accidentally travels on the man's body. There's a purplish mark peeking from Kuroo's collar and Kei finds himself irritated. "Anyway, you got a nice mosquito's bite there."

"I thought it's prohibited to talk about things we did outside working time, Kei. That's what I thought when you looked at me like I'm a stranger." Kuroo puffs a laugh and his face falls down for a second time when Kei gives him another confused look. "But we are strangers, Dr. Kuroo."

"So that's how you play? That's cruel Kei."

"What. Do. You. Mean?"

Kuroo pulls Kei by the waist and whispers lowly over the blond's ear. "At first, I can understand why are you speak so formally at me, since we're at work. But you get flustered when you see your mark on me and acting like you don't know me at all? Even though you were so sweet when we had sex?" 

"We... had sex?" Kei freezes as his brain proccessing the information. And then he remembers everything. The former marine's case. The FBI. The bar. And the tall man who held him tightly when he broke into tears. 

"Tsukki! I finally found you. I sent you some messa- uh, wrong timing, I guess. Just check your phone! I'll go back to my cave." Kei pushes Kuroo off as Yamaguchi waves his hands with a knowing look on his face. He rushes back to his desk and gets his phone out of his briefcase.

  
  


**Yamaguchi T [11:47 AM]**

Hey Tsukki

Why did you ask me to investigate Kuroo Tetsurou's background?

I can't find anything weird with his profile.

He's turning 32 this year. Single. He lives in the same apartment complex with Dr. Akaashi. They're childhood friends, apparently. He owns a Benz.

**Yamaguchi T [11:49 AM]**

Wait

TSUKKI WHAT THE FUCK

OIKAWA SAID THAT HE SAW KUROO'S BENZ IN YOUR GARAGE ON MONDAY'S MORNING

TSUKKI ANSWER ME!

Don't tell me that your tall, messy black haired man was Kuroo??

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Where are you?

  
  


There are ten, or more, unread messages from Yamaguchi. And everything makes sense now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOAAAA 200 hits ><
> 
> Thank you very much for your support, I wish you all a grEEAATT DAY!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments mean a lot to me ><


End file.
